So Addictive
by Lynn Saunders
Summary: Scully's fantasies are driving her crazy.


Title: SO ADDICTIVE  
Author: Lynn Saunders  
Website: http://www.angelfire.com/scifi2/lynnsaundersfanfic  
Email: lynnsaundersfanfic@hotmail.com  
Distribution: Gossamer, of course. Anywhere else too, but   
please email me and let me know where so I can visit!  
Rating: R  
Classification: SRH - Mulder/Scully  
Spoilers: "The Unnatural" (If you haven't seen that ep, you   
need to! Where have you been?)  
Keywords: Mulder/Scully Romance  
Summary: Scully's fantasies are driving her crazy...  
Submission Date: 07-10-02  
  
Author's Notes:   
* I am under the impression that this is not my usual style.   
Let me know what you think.   
* I am without beta. Anyone interested?  
* Before I get a bunch of feedback about how Scully wouldn't   
be caught dead watching a Lifetime movie:  
Don't yell at me for including the Lifetime movie. Admit it,   
even the best of us watch them... they suck you in... and they   
are the only thing showing on Sunday afternoons, anyway.  
It's "television for women" for a reason.  
  
FEEDBACK: I am not above begging! All feedback is delighted   
over immediately, then saved for later wallowing.  
lynnsaundersfanfic@hotmail.com  
The sequel to this story is burning a hole in my brain...   
please beg for it so that I can be relieved of my misery!  
  
Disclaimer: The characters of Mulder and Scully are the   
property of Chris Carter and 1013. A break from work is   
the only thing I am gaining from writing fan fiction.  
Similarly, Lifetime network and it's cheesy movies are   
not mine.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
SO ADDICTIVE  
Lynn Saunders  
  
Sunday, 6:30 PM  
  
Scully braced herself with both palms flat against the hard   
tile of the shower wall as the freezing spray pelted her skin.   
There were no soothing herbal shampoos or soaps today- no   
luxuriously hot two-hour baths. Those were rewards, and she   
definitely did not need to be rewarded today. No, she needed   
some big-time negative reinforcement- and fast.  
  
I am a sensible woman. There is no excuse. None. This is   
ridiculous. She leaned her head back into the icy water so   
that it enveloped her face, attempting to wash away the images   
that had run rampant in her mind all day.  
  
"I am not going crazy!" she shouted into the emptiness of the   
bathroom, and then heaved a sigh as her voice echoed back to   
her. She leaned her forehead against the cold wall and tried   
to relax.  
  
She had always entertained thoughts about her quirky- if not   
somewhat dashing- partner, yet they had never bothered her   
before. Yes, she was hopelessly head over heals in love with   
the man. Yes, she knew he most definitely felt the same about   
her. Yes, she had spent many a night exploring the endless   
possibilities of a naked Fox Mulder- if only in her mind. For   
some reason, though, she had promised herself long ago that   
nothing would ever come of it (why was that again?). Oh, yes,  
it would be far too complex to balance work with... um...   
extra-curricular activities. Yes, that was it... much too   
difficult. It was best to not even address the issue. This   
reasoning worked remarkably well for a long time- a *very*  
long time. However, she had apparently built up some type of  
immunity to it in the past twenty-four hours.  
  
Sunday. Today was Sunday of all days. She needed to go to   
church... or something... anything to get her mind off of  
the memory of Mulder's lean body pressing against hers in the   
park under an impossibly clear and star-filled sky.   
  
Get over here, Scully. She could actually hear his steady,   
self-assured voice in her head, and it was enough to make   
her shiver- to make her spine tingle. She could still feel   
his arms wrapping snugly around her and his breath stirring   
her hair lightly as he leaned in close to instruct her. Hips   
before hands, indeed.  
  
No, the desire to feel Mulder was nothing new to her. However,  
she had never experienced such vivid and, well... surprising  
fantasies as she had today. She could not forget the delicious   
sensation of being wrapped in his arms for an extended period of   
time for no other reason than that he wanted her to be there.   
It was as if a switch had been thrown inside her, and now she  
couldn't get enough.   
  
She was addicted, and a multitude of possibilities floated   
through her mind at random. There was no stopping it. It   
was impossible to deny... impossible to repress the swirling   
images. She had tried everything she knew, yet they   
continued... So, Scully found herself taking a freezing shower   
as a last resort.   
  
Just remembering some of the images that had popped up   
unexpectedly throughout the day caused her face to flush  
four shades darker.  
  
Mulder pressing her back against the hood of her car in the   
falling rain...   
  
Mulder holding her close and tracing her right   
ear with his tongue as she stood cooking their dinner in nothing   
but one of his dress shirts with the sleeves rolled up to   
accommodate her small frame...   
  
Mulder running his fingers down   
her bare back as she rested on top of his naked body...  
  
Mulder standing between her thighs with a hand on each   
of her knees as she perched on the bathroom counter and shaved   
his beautiful face before work...   
  
Mulder supporting her weight, sitting behind her in the claw-  
legged bathtub as she leaned her head back against his firm   
chest and relaxed in the bubbles and candlelight...  
  
Mulder snuggling close for a mid-afternoon nap under the   
indian-print blanket on his well-worn couch...  
  
Mulder laughing and playfully slinging her over his shoulder   
before making his way to her bedroom...  
  
What was going on?  
  
The day had started innocently enough. She had gotten out of   
bed and proceeded to the bathroom just like any other Sunday...  
  
* * * * * *   
  
Sunday, 8:56 AM  
  
After adjusting the shower knobs carefully, Scully   
slipped out of her silky pajamas and regarded herself in   
the full-length mirror as the water temperature rose. She   
gasped at the scene reflected back at her.   
  
There, amidst the swirling steam, she saw   
herself, head thrown back in ecstacy,   
as her bare-assed partner and what a very fine ass it was  
knelt before her, eagerly exploring   
her auburn curls with his lips and tongue while her fingers   
twined in his hair. Looking down, she saw his eyes closed in   
an expression of sheer pleasure as he devoured her dripping flesh.   
His hands tightened their grip on her ass as he pulled her   
still closer and changed angles, thrusting his tongue deep   
into her center. She cried out and dug her nails into the back of   
his head as she melted into him. Her hands slid down to cup his   
face, tilting it up to meet her gaze. He gave her a devilish   
grin and licked his lips before moving his hands up to her   
hips and pulling her down to join him on the fluffy bathmat.   
Her lips met his forcefully and she could taste and smell her   
essence on him.   
  
Scully did a double take. What the hell was that? She shook   
her head to clear it and looked in the mirror again, only to   
see her own startled face staring back at her.   
  
Well, that was certainly... strange. She must have not gotten   
enough sleep last night. She looked at her face more closely.   
There were small bags under her eyes, but that would certainly   
be solved by a nice refreshing shower. Otherwise, she looked   
well-rested: her eyes were bright and clear and she had a healthy   
flush across her cheeks. Hmm... Oh, well.  
  
Attempting not to think about her partner's well-toned backside,   
she stepped into the shower and went about her normal routine.  
  
* * * * * *   
  
Sunday, 1:43 PM  
  
Oh, yes... triple chocolate chip ice cream complete with whipped   
cream, chocolate sauce, and a cherry is the perfect solution to   
any problem.  
  
Scully settled down in the comfortable corner of her sofa and   
curled an afghan around her. The memory of her morning bathroom   
fantasy and a more recent image of Mulder doing naughty things   
with pieces of fruit in the middle of the local supermarket's   
produce section had left her restless and more than a little   
embarrassed. Hopefully the other shoppers did not notice her   
flushed cheeks and speedy exit. At least she had possessed the   
presence of mind to grab a carton of the ice cream with the   
highest chocolate content she could find on the way out.  
  
Now, as she sat in the protective confines of her couch cushions   
she could hopefully push the offending images from her mind in   
favor of something... safer. Lifting the spoon, she absently   
licked off the cool, sweet treat as she located the remote and   
clicked on the television. After skimming the channels, she   
settled for a made-for-tv movie on Lifetime. The movie's   
"my sister stole your ex-boyfriend's mom's fiance and then   
killed him to collect the insurance money" plot quickly took   
her mind away from Mulder-related distractions and she settled   
deeper into the sofa.  
  
Eventually, Scully had polished off her snack and her heavy   
eye lids began competing with the cheesy movie...  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Mulder's eyes burned with an emotion she dared not name or   
question as he sat beside her, one large hand supporting   
their bowl of triple chocolate chip, the other trailing   
fire and ice down her neck before slowly licking away the   
sticky trail he had created.  
  
He leaned back and smiled, plucking the glistening cherry   
from the top of their sundae and popping the lucky little   
fruit into his mouth with a satisfied sigh.   
  
Scully watched as he worked around the small obstacle and   
conquered it easily. Then, he lifted his fingers to his   
mouth and pulled, extracting the perfectly knotted stem and   
licking his lips. Apparently his oral talents extended far   
beyond sunflower seeds. She shivered at the thought of those   
abilities directed onto her heated skin...  
  
But she didn't have to wait long at all. In a flash, he was   
on her, closing the distance between them with a well-timed   
pounce. Her remaining clothes were discarded with amazing   
speed and Mulder went about finishing the delectable ice   
cream using Scully as a cone.   
  
The long, slow strokes didn't end, and Scully felt herself   
slipping away to a place she hadn't surrendered to in a long   
while. He was overwhelming her, enveloping her, loving her.   
Her pleasure culminated in her high-pitched cry as he brought   
her to her peak and gently helped her settle down again.   
  
He smiled up at her and she brought her hands to his shoulders,   
willing him to cover her and complete what they had started.   
He did not hesitate, settling over her with a satisfied   
expression. She reveled in the feel of his weight pushing   
her into the soft sheets as he buried his face against her   
neck and told her he loved her, couldn't be complete without   
her. She nuzzled against his forehead until he brought his   
lips to hers and positioned himself to slide into her.  
  
Pure ecstacy... nothing better... no sensation more powerful   
than the feel of her friend, partner, lover easing the dull   
ache between her thighs. She allowed the emotions to wash   
over her as she climbed heavenward again. Again... again,   
really? Wow... that's never happened before.  
  
Even that fleeting thought was washed away as their bodies   
twisted and they melted into each other.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Sunday, 4:49 PM  
  
Scully was disappointed beyond words when she did not wake   
satisfied and engulfed in Mulder's strong arms. Instead, she   
found herself sweaty and entangled in her favorite afghan.   
The urge to cry was overwhelming... and that pissed her off.   
She would *not* cry, damnit! It angered her beyond words   
that "dreamland-Mulder" had made her come... TWICE, for   
heaven's sake... when the real Mulder hadn't laid a finger   
on her. Damn, damn, damn, damn!  
  
She struggled to escape from the afghan, finally flinging   
it to the floor in disgust. Still steaming, she dug around   
in the couch cushions unsuccessfully trying to locate the   
remote. Ultimately, she gave up, stalked over to the   
television and bitch-slapped the power button into   
submission. Throwing on the closest set of running clothes   
she could find, she headed out the door and didn't look back.   
  
Thud... thud... thud... thud... The sound of tennis shoes on   
wet pavement carried the ability to make her forget   
all of her worries... almost. For the most part, she could   
force her mind into a blank screen. However, Mulder invaded   
her thoughts at random even while running today.   
  
Growling audibly, she pushed herself harder. Thirty minutes   
stretched to 45, to an hour. Fifteen more and her burning   
legs required rest. She entered her apartment feeling no   
better than when she left it. Discouraged, she stripped off   
her sweaty clothes and headed for the bathroom.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
So, that was how Scully found herself taking a freezing   
shower on what should have been a nice, relaxing Sunday   
evening.   
  
Eventually, the water no longer stung her skin and she had   
started to shake ever so slightly. She felt she needed to   
suffer longer under the harsh spray, but the doctor in her   
knew that she would be sorry for it later. Grudgingly   
turning off the icy water, she leaned out and located a towel.   
  
Her poor body ached with need. Her nipples were erect and   
throbbing, her breasts unpleasantly heavy. Looking in   
the mirror, she noticed that her face was still flushed   
despite the cold shower. She didn't even want to acknowledge   
the maddening heat between her thighs. Scully sighed. Let's   
face it, I need to get laid. Ok, that would be easy enough,   
but she didn't want just anyone... she wanted Mulder... and   
there was no way- NO WAY- she was going to let that happen.   
Absolutely not!  
  
Once wrapped in her favorite robe, she set to work drying   
out her hair and brushing it into a manageable state. The   
rumbling in her stomach reminded her that she had not eaten   
anything real since her bagel that morning. The ice cream,   
obviously, did not count...   
  
Ice cream... cherries... devilish Mulder smile... Damnit!   
  
Scully was beginning to think that it was futile to stop   
her wandering mind. Pondering the possibility of being forced   
to quit the FBI because of her unpartnerly thoughts, she   
padded out into the living room... only to stop short when   
she heard a very familiar knock at the door followed by   
"Scully, it's me."  
  
Shit. Of course it was Mulder. Who else would bother to   
come to her apartment on Sunday evening? Who else had the   
uncanny ability to show up whenever he was the most unwanted?   
No one but Mulder.  
  
She was startled back to reality with his second knock.   
"Scully?" he questioned.   
  
She might as well let him in. If she didn't, he would just let   
himself in anyway. Scully tried to compose herself as she   
headed to the door. Hopefully the fact that she had done   
nothing but fantasize about him all day would not be evident   
on her face. That would be slightly embarrassing.   
  
"I'm coming, Mulder." She grimaced at the double meaning as   
she reached out and opened the door...  
  
Shit.   
  
Mulder stood grinning, dressed to kill in his classic blue   
jeans, gray shirt and leather jacket combo, and holding   
several steaming bags of what smelled like her favorite   
chinese. Damn him. He flashed his most suggestive smile   
and spoke in an exaggeratedly husky tone, throwing in a wink   
for comic emphasis. "I thought we could have some fun,   
Scully."   
  
Her body responded to his words without her permission or   
control. The burning in the pit of her stomach intensified   
and she became more irritated with him than she could   
remember.  
  
Then he laughed and gave her a genuine smile. Immediately,   
the urge to give him a swift kick to the groin melted away.   
Not fair. How does he do that?  
  
"Aren't you *hungry*, baby?" he leered.  
  
Rolling her eyes and failing to suppress a smile, she stepped   
out of the way and let him enter against her better judgement.  
  
* * * TO BE CONTINUED * * *  
  
If you want the sequel that is already distracting me from my   
organic chemistry homework, you are going to have to email me   
and ask for it! I love distractions!  
  
lynnsaundersfanfic@hotmail.com 


End file.
